<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tiana to Taxi: a comfort character au by YourFriendlyGh0st</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502750">Tiana to Taxi: a comfort character au</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFriendlyGh0st/pseuds/YourFriendlyGh0st'>YourFriendlyGh0st</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Just Roll With It (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFriendlyGh0st/pseuds/YourFriendlyGh0st</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trans taxi au bc I feel dysphoric and taxi’s my comfort character! Someone on the discord helped me with the idea a while back, I don’t remember their @ :(</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tiana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for reading this! It’s not the best and was written primarily after midnight but meh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the young Tabaxi rubbed her bright emerald eyes tiredly, her ginger fur suck up in weird places. She must have fallen asleep while reading the previous night- the lamp was still on and the book was still open beside her pillow. Well, reading seemed like the wrong word somehow; it was more like… hmm. She tried to remember all the details from the previous evening. </p><p>    She’d been trying to figure out why, when at dinner, the one boy had called her one of them. More so, she was trying to figure out why she liked it. What was she to disrupt the way nature had decreed her? Why was she so useless when it came to trying to find out why she felt like this? So she’d picked herself up to head to the library, attempting to find out why she was such a mess. She’d been mistaken for one of the males on her way, and she hadn’t ignored the bounce in her heart when it happened. </p><p>Now, she was alone with her emotions in her room at three in the morning, wide awake. She sighed, putting away the book and snuffing out the lamp, falling back into the peaceful void of rest. Her dream was odd but fantastic.</p><p>She was in her home forest, seeing the trees and the grass, the stumps and toadstools. But her body was...different somehow. Not normal. Instead of her regular light frame and small hands, wearing a brown skirt and green cardigan, she was undeniably a male. Her body was rigid and strong, hands larger and more powerful. Her skirt had been traded out for simple pants, her shirt for a cowl-scarf-poncho thing. She took a deep breath and sat down, weirdly calm. It seemed like her deepest worries were lifted off her shoulders, somehow. She wished she could stay here forever. Of course, she was suddenly being shaken awake by a concerned-looking friend, her pale brown fur splashed with white.</p><p> “Tiana? You’ve been asleep for a long time. We thought you were injured…” Tiana sat up, rubbing her eyes. She’d woken up late and confused, what was wrong with her? It was just a dream, right? But then she remembered what she’d always been taught: dreams are echoes of what we want reality to be. “I’m sorry. I’ll come for breakfast in just a moment, can I just get dressed first?” The other tabaxi nodded, stepping out of her room. Tiana sighed, pulling out her stockings and skirt, plain green shirt. As she put the clothes on, she felt a twinge of sadness, that she couldn’t live like her dream. It was an odd one, but she had the feeling it would stick with her.</p><p>Stick with her it did, as for the next week it was the only dream she was having. It was lucid, oddly lucid. She controlled her own body, but nothing else. It was a week later when, while deep in a book, she found something that would change her forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tiana to Taxi, the transition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote all of this past midnight I’m doing my best here</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal book, an extensive history on a nearby village. The part that made Tiana stop in her reading for the day and shut the book, deciding she’d keep it forever, was the simple mention of a female human, one born that way, always seen as such, but fought for her right and became a male. The way he was described, his diary entries included in it, all the ways he was feeling matched up with the way Tiana felt. She barely listened to the rest of her classes that day, too affixed on her plan. </p><p>That night, 11:35 pm<br/>
Tiana wiped ink off the old desk she was writing her note at, feeling nervous at the thought of running but confident in her abilities, and knowing it was the only way to be free. She finished the note and read it over one last time.<br/>
If you are reading this, that means you have taken notice of my absence. I apologize for the suddenness of this decision, but I have decided it is simply the only way I can live to be myself.<br/>
I deeply apologize for the missing clothes. I have left the coin needed to replace them with my old clothes on my bed, next to this note.<br/>
Thank you for being so good to me. I sincerely thank you.<br/>
Yours truly,<br/>
Taxi</p><p>She thought a lot over that last part, about what name to put down. They’d know it was her bed, so it was obvious they’d know it was her writing the note. So it only made sense to put the name she hadn’t been able to get out of her head down, right? She hoped so. Sighing one last time, she left the note on her bed with her old clothes and a few pieces of saved money to replace the stolen ones. Now to get those. She crept into the boy’s quarters, pack on her back, looking for a heavy sleeper. She found one in a pale grey male, his fur sticking up all weird. She grabbed a single pair of pants and a simple shirt, tucking them into her pack. From this day forward, he would be Taxi, a male, and one of good repute, he hoped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Taxi: the finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finale of the trilogy! Thank you for the support, it means a lot :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>years later, on the boat to the wharf~<br/>The male tabaxi leaned over the side of the boat, ocean water spraying all over his shoulders. He hissed, his catlike mind meaning he hated water. He stepped away from the edge after just a moment, angrily wiping the water off his collar bone with his hand. He looked out from the front of the ship, knowing it would be a while. He went belowdecks to get away from the whipping wind. </p><p>If you told Taxi that after living alone for years after running, finding Oriana, and following her to the great king’s wharf, that he would discover an unnecessarily hot half-elf in the belowdecks of the ship he was riding over on, he wouldn’t have believed you. But here he was, opening a crate for a ridiculously attractive blond. He was suddenly glad oriana wasn’t here, because she would be able to see right through him and force him away from the other man. She always did. Oriana was chill with him being born a female, but drew the line at liking other men for some reason. That had never stopped him, though, and he had wound up having multiple male… companions… while Oriana was away. The half-elf stepped out of the crate just as Velrissa was stepping downstairs.</p><p>The lavender tiefling looked amused as she saw the two men next to each other, the taller of the two scratching the back of his neck nervously. “Hey, Taxi. There you are. Hope you haven’t forgotten why we’re going in the first place.” Her calm voice slightly started Taxi, who turns to his friend quickly. “Of course not! I just wanted to help br’aad here…” his voice trailed off as the half-elf spoke up. “Right! Saxi here helped me out!” The tiefling laughed a bit. “Don’t get carried away.” She turned back and went back upstairs. Taxi blushed, and went to follow the lavender woman. “I’m sure I’ll meet you again, br’aad. I just have to go.” He stepped away, and just before he went, the blond said “I wouldn’t mind you seeing me again.” He looked over the tabaxi once more: ‘nice forearms and nicer staff’ he noted to himself.</p><p>At least a month later<br/>Sylnan and Br’aad were at the tavern Taxi met Cab in, the day after, hanging out in one of their rooms<br/>Br’aad was barely saying anything. The entire party had figured out Taxi had done some things with a drow the night before, but br’aad, oddly enough, was silenced by it.</p><p> “Br’aad, are you okay? You seem out of it today.” The blond looked at his brother. “Uh- no, nothing’s up. Why?” Sylnan knew why his brother was being weird immediately. “Oh my god br’aad. You’re upset about taxi fucking that drow. Do you like him?” Br’aad screwed his face up. “He’s been through enough. I don’t want to stress him out! He had to run like we did, but not because of the people- because of the way he was fuck’n born.” Sylnan looked at br’aad curiously. “By that you mean…?” “He was born a female, you imbecile. He had to run because he’s male but wasn’t born it.” Sylnan started silent for a moment in shock, slowly forcing his face into a neutral one. “Ah. Look, you should tell him tonight while we’re out around the town!” He suggested. The blond sighed. “Maybe.” The two stayed in silence like that for a while, staring at the ceiling. </p><p>That night <br/>Taxi and Br’aad were walking right next to each other, the taller man’s skinny frame lined with orange fur that looked red in the setting sun. The half-elf looked nervous. “Uhm Taxi- can I tell you something important?” <br/>He led taxi to a near-empty alley lined with small shops. “I need to tell you this before I go batshit insane- I like you. Like romantically.” The tabaxi’s emerald eyes looked into br’aad’s purple, expression wild. “I’m sorry br’aad I just- why tell me now? When I still don’t know how I feel about that drow, Cab?” Br’aad stared back. “Because a real man like you deserves a good man like me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>